Muggle Studies
by Caryla
Summary: Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be wise of the students of Hogwarts to take a Muggle Studies class.
1. Fourwheelers?

**Oneshot 1: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and a... four wheeler?**

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall, half-listening to Professor Dumbledore's customary speech. He was thinking about how great it felt to be a seventh year, and to "rule the school," so to speak. His good friend, Hermione Granger, was head girl, and he was sure that he could convince her to turn a blind eye to his excursions... He hoped. Suddenly, what Dumbledore was saying caught Harry's attention.

"Due to the anti-muggle war being hosted by Voldemort, this year, all students will be _required_ to take Muggle Studies, with our new Professor, Professor Ssussun."

Professor Ssussun stood up, to only a brief round of applause. The reason for the short applause didn't reside in the teacher, it was more for the shock of being forced to take a class about muggles.

Harry, however, was sure that this didn't apply to him. Professor Dumbledore's next words shattered this certainty.

"Even students who live with muggle families must take this class. Yes, Harry, Seamus, and all others, this includes you."

Harry glanced at Seamus, and they both shrugged wryly. Maybe it would be an easy grade, if a boring one.

The seventh year Gryffindors filed into the class with their Slytherin counterparts, but stopped short when they saw words written on a chalk board. "Do you think she wrote that by hand?" Harry asked Ron when he saw the chalk dust lying on the floor. Ron just shrugged as he read what was written.

"_All students report outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forest for your first lesson. Change into comfortable (if slightly ragged) clothing, as you **will** get dirty."_

The students exchanged glances, then headed to their respective dorms to change before going to the Forest.

When they got there, they saw weird muggle machines sitting around in lines facing the forest. The machines had four wheels, and handlebars kind of like a bike's.

"These," said Professor Ssussun, "are called _four-wheelers_."

"Imagine that..." Draco remarked, to no one in particular. Professor Barra went on as if she hadn't heard.

"Four-wheelers are a kind of muggle toy. They are made to go off-road, over roots, and through mud puddles. The gas is on the handlebars..." The professor's voice never lost its enthusiasm as she continued with telling the students how to operate the machines. She also included a list of dire warnings.

"Okay, so, pair up!"

Hermione and Ron quickly walked to a four-wheeler. Ron wanted to be the driver, so Hermione let him get on first, before climbing on behind him. As she did so, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her breasts into his back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They really are nauseating sometimes..." he murmured to himself, turning to look for a partner.

To his surprise, the only person left with out a partner was Draco Malfoy. This could have been due to the fact that he was glowering at any body who got within two feet of him.... But it could have been something else. Maybe.

Draco was also looking around the clearing, and coming to the same conclusion Harry had. He rolled his eyes, and started walking to the only four-wheeler left. Harry beat him to it, smirking at the blonde. "I'm driver."

Draco just shrugged, and then waited patiently for Harry to get on. His silver gaze watched as Harry swung one leg over the four-wheeler, straddling it and scooting forward.

"You can get on now, Draco, instead of staring at it. It won't bite, you know."

Draco smirked, swinging his leg over the four-wheeler behind Harry. He was well aware that almost all of the girls, and a lot of the boys, were watching him as he did so. He made sure to sit a little ways from Harry _(It won't do for people to think that I like him, or anything...)_, and he gripped the rack on the back of the four-wheelers so that he wouldn't fall off.

The four-wheeler the boys had been left with was at the very back of the line, so they had to wait patiently while the other students moved on ahead of them into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry smiled as he saw the students ahead of him finally move forward. _This will be fun!_ he thought to himself, before gunning the gas.

Draco jumped, letting go of the rack and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "What are you trying to do, Potter, kill me?"

Harry turned his head to glance at Draco's face. "That thought hadn't crossed my mind, but now that you mention it..." He gunned the gas again, turning the wheel sharply to the right.

Draco kept his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, reveling in the feel of the small boy in his arms. After a while, his fear ebbed, and he was thrilled with the ride, and thrilled with being with Harry.

After awhile, Draco became bolder, running his hands from around Harry's waist to his hip bones, before back around and up a little. He made sure to time all of this with the differences in Harry's driving.... When Harry was driving on a smooth piece of land, Draco's hands rested on Harry's hips. When Harry was driving quickly, or going over the roots of the trees, his arms encircled Harry, and his hands caressed his chest and stomach.

Harry was having a hard time paying attention to the area around him. At first, he was disgusted at having Draco touch him, but after time wore on he found that he was enjoying himself immensely. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't look down to the area that was Harry's lap. Harry hit a smooth patch of ground, and Draco's hands traveled back down to the small of Harry's back. Harry was finally able to concentrate, and he saw that they had some how separated from the rest of the class. He didn't really care though, and so he continued driving.

Draco smiled wickedly, because he had indeed looked down to Harry's lap, and he knew that Potter was enjoying himself. When Harry drove over another huge root, Draco used that motion of the four-wheeler to scoot closer to Harry, wrapping his arms tight around the Gryffindor's waist and pulling him into the vee of Draco's hips. Draco's growing arousal was nestled right against Harry's arse, and the raven haired boy leaned back into Draco's chest.

Draco continued to caress Harry's chest, and he rested his face in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing deeply and sending shivers up and down Harry's spine. Every once in awhile, his tongue flickered out, licking the salty skin of Harry's neck, or right behind Harry's ear.

Eventually, Harry braked the four-wheeler to a stop in a clearing, shifting to neutral and turning the machine off.

"It is my turn to drive?" Draco asked, somewhat breathlessly.

Harry just shook his head as he stood up, turning around so that he faced Draco before sitting back down, his legs straddling the other boy's as well as the four-wheeler. Draco held his breath as Harry leaned forward, ever so slowly.

Harry's lips brushed against Draco's, softly, fleetingly. Draco groaned, sliding his hands up Harry's chest to cup the back of his head. The blonde tugged gently, and Harry leaned forward hungrily, his mouth hard on Draco's soft lips. Soft lips that were parting without any urging, and Draco's silky tongue was darting out to lick Harry's lips, flickering in and out of his mouth.

Harry was a little surprised at his reaction to Draco, but he had already admitted to himself in sixth year that the other boy was undeniably sexy. He had admitted this at around the same time he admitted to himself that he was interested in boys, rather than girls. But he had never been interested in Draco... Memories of the other boy's cruelty had been enough to squash what ever lustful feelings he might have.

But those thoughts quickly fled from his head as his hands traveled up Draco's back and around his neck. Draco's hands traveled downward, sliding down Harry's chest to his back, cupping his arse, pulling him forward.

Soon, Harry was sitting on top of Draco, who was fighting with Harry's shirt, trying to pull it over the Gryffindor's head. The boys froze though, as their ears picked up the sound of another four-wheeler close by them. Harry hopped off of the four-wheeler, off of the warm, comfortable nook that was Draco's lap. He straightened his shirt, and scrubbed his hands through his always messy hair.

Draco just smiled, shaking his head. When he was done, his hair fell effortlessly back into place. Draco adjusted his clothing a bit, and scooted forward on the four-wheeler. No one who didn't know (or who didn't look down at his lap) would be able to tell that just moments before, he had been snogging Harry Potter senseless.

Unless, of course, they looked at Harry Potter. There was no disguising the just-been-snogged look that Harry threw off. His hair was more tousled than usual (probably due to his attempts to fix it!) and his bottom lip was swollen from Draco sucking and nibbling on it. Draco rolled his eyes, and leaned forward off of the four-wheeler to fix Harry's hair. Well, as much as it could be fixed.

After wards, he eyed Harry critically. It would do. Harry's face was still flushed, but he could work around that. The four-wheeler was getting louder, and soon it pulled into the clearing, revealing Hermione and Ron. They also had switched places. Draco eyed them, smirking. They had exchanged places fairly recently, if Ron's flushed face, tousled hair, and swollen bottom lip was any indictation. _Do all Gryffindor boys have that just kissed look after being snogged?_ It was interesting to contemplate... He might have to make an experiment out of that!

Hermione, however, was as clear and composed as Draco himself. He saw her eyeing Harry, and decided it was time to make the Gryffindor's flushed face look the result of a blush.

"Poor Potty here... had to go... well, potty." He said, smirking outwardly while wincing inwardly. That was a really bad pun.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all evidently thought so, too. Ron's face was no longer flushed from passion, now it was flushed with anger. _Oops,_ Draco thought wryly, _not my intention..._

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two. Class is almost over, and we have to get back to the castle."

Harry rode a chaste distance behind Draco all the way to the castle. If his hands occasionally traveled down to the hollow of Draco's hips, or up around his chest, Draco put it down too the bumps on the road, since the caresses never lasted long.

Harry smiled inwardly to himself in anticipation of the night ahead. He had a thought to using his invisibility cloak, a silencing spell, and an unsuspecting Slytherin to provide him the password.

Oh yes. It would definitely be an interesting night.


	2. So Right

**Oneshot 2: So Right**

Harry lay in bed, his mind swirling with thoughts of four-wheelers and Draco Malfoy. He had no idea of what had come over him during their first Muggle Studies class. He had felt so happy... So warm... So... what was he trying to say? What was the sentence that would say everything he wanted it too. Ahh. Yes.

He just felt so _right_ with his arms around Draco. He felt so _right_ with Draco's hands in his hair, with Draco's lips on his. He just felt so _right_ with Draco.

He thought back to the crazy, half-formed plan he had made as they had headed back to the castle from their afternoon in the forest on the muggle machines.

Could he do it? He would have to wait until tomorrow... Surely no Slytherins would be up and going into their dorm this late at night... He also needed to make sure that no one would wake up in the middle of the night and check his bed... He wouldn't want them to think that Voldemort had him...

He lay there in bed, planning the best way to seduce Draco (not that he thought it would take much effort!), until the sun started shining through his window. Only then did he roll over and fall asleep.

At eight o'clock, approximately two hours after Harry fell asleep, he was rudely awoken by something large, red, and animated. No, it wasn't an owl... or even Crookshanks. No, he was woken by his best friend, Ron. Immediately he winced... He'd have to do something about Ron, he mustn't find out what Harry was planning.

Ron didn't notice Harry's discomfort as he yanked his best friend out of bed. "Come on Harry! Lets go to breakfast!"

Harry gave Ron a suspicious look. "Why are you up so early? Voluntarily? And... dare I say it... _cheerfully_?"

Ron just gave him a cheeky grin. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now hurry up, Hermione is waiting!!"

Harry grinned as it all clicked together, and then did as his friend bid him, and hurried up.

When they got downstairs, they found that Hermione was indeed waiting for them. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's eagerness to stand beside Hermione, and followed along in their wake as they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

Once the trio was gathered around the Gryffindor table, Harry told Ron and his other dorm mates his excuse. "I'm not going to be in the room tonight, mates." He grinned and the other boys started winking. Well, besides Ron, who blushed and added "Me either... I hope."

Harry gaped at Ron, and then turned to look at where Hermione sat engaged in a fiery debate with Ginny. What they were debating about, he couldn't tell you... He never could understand the "girl" lingo... Harry turned back to his best friend and raised an eyebrow. Ron just shrugged before spreading butter on his toast and chowing down.

As the day wore on, Harry found himself getting more and more nervous. _I know that he is attracted to me, he made that quite clear yesterday... And yet..._

Finally, the day was over and the castle was starting to clear out. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag, and followed a loose Slytherin back to the dungeons. Harry stood right behind the Slytherin (who, he noticed with disgust, happened to be Pansy) while she said the password to the stature who guarded the entrance. "_Rattlesnakes_." Harry made a mental note of the password... Just in case.

He slipped in behind Pansy, trailing close enough to smell the nauseating stench of her intermingled sweat and perfume. _Gah! Does she ever shower?_

He wandered around the Slytherin dorm, trying to determine which was the boys dorm, and how to find Draco. After awhile, Pansy went upstairs to bed, so Harry headed to the other staircase.

He had just gotten to the second step when the staircase turned into a slide, sending him flying back into the Slytherin Common Room. He immediately adjusted his cloak, hiding behind an overstuffed armchair as the Slytherins turned to look.

"Hmm.. I wonder who tried to sneak into the girls' rooms?" some one said, and Harry blushed.

_Good thing my cloak managed to stay on..._ he thought to himself as he stood carefully and made his way to the stairs... to the _other_ stairs.

As he headed up, he wondered who Pansy was there to see. _Please, don't let it be Draco._ He opened the doors ahead of him, and peeked his head through, hoping he had gotten the right one.

Pansy stood in front of him, talking to a boy that Harry didn't recognize at first. As the two fell onto the bed, Harry realized two things. First, that they hadn't been talking, as he had thought... and second, that not only was it _not_ Draco, it was _not_ even some one in their year, but rather, in the year below them.

_Am I to have no good luck tonight?_ Harry thought--grumbled--to himself as he headed for the next door down. _At least Pansy wasn't after Draco..._

Harry slid through the next door, careful to keep his invisibility cloak close. _Success_.

There sat Draco, his pale skin shining in the pale lamp light. He was reclined on his bed, his feet crossed at the ankles. His fitted black pants accentuated his small waist, and his open-neck green shirt brought out the paleness of his hair in a shining silvery wave. Harry expelled a breath he did not realize he had been holding as the rest of the seventh year Slytherin boys filed into the room.

As they started talking and joking around, Harry made his way over to Draco's bed. He leaned over the bed, careful not to sit down or bump the bed. He placed his mouth as close to Draco's ear as he could without touching it, and whispered to him, "Malfoy. If you had fun yesterday, then let me know." He then withdrew a few steps, and waited for some kind of response.

Draco looked around wild eyed for a bit, his eyes searching the room, wondering where Harry's voice had come from. Blaise saw him, and asked him what his problem was.

"Nothing, Blaise. I'm going to bed."

Draco then started to pull his curtains shut around his bed, calling out to the boys as he did so. "Make sure that I'm not disturbed, all right?" The boys nodded agreement before picking up their lively Quidditch debate where they had left off.

Harry watched all of this with his fists clenched tight, hoping against reason that Draco was doing this for him. Draco looked in the direction that Harry's voice had come from, and murmured softly.

"You can come in, Potter."

Harry's face was almost split in half by the wideness of his grin as he scurried back to Draco's side, jumping onto the bed just as Draco finished closing of the curtain. He hurried to take off his invisibility cloak as he heard Draco cast a silencing charm around them.

Harry turned to look at Draco when he finally got the cloak off, his eyes drinking in the wonderful (and arousing) site of the boy in front of him. Draco's unreadable eyes were scanning Harry head to toe, and Harry was glad that he had decided on comfortable fitted blue jeans, and his soft red t-shirt. He almost giggled as he realized that both of them were wearing their house colors, but he bit it off quickly. _Nerves_.

Draco smiled. "I did enjoy our Muggle Studies lesson, Harry. Didn't you?"

For answer, Harry scooted closer to Draco. His heart was pounding, and his mouth was dry, but he managed to get his point across when he pressed his lips to Draco.

If felt like Heaven. It was so right, so perfect. The boys sat there for a few seconds, their mouths barely touching. If felt like forever, like everything they ever needed was there in that kiss. They could see their past, present, and futures in each other's lips.

Draco's lips parted, and he pulled Harry's lower lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it in turn. He pulled back and grinned when Harry moaned low in his throat. "Like that, did we?"

Harry growled, laughing, before reaching his hands up to run them through Draco's soft, shining hair. Suddenly, his fingers tightened on the blonde locks, and he forcefully pulled Draco's lips back against his. His tongue swirled over Draco's mouth, and this time it was Draco's turn to moan as Harry's tongue demanded entry to the hidden darkness of the Slytherin's mouth.

Draco tugged at Harry's t-shirt, pulling away from the sweetness of his mouth long enough to slip the cotton shirt over Harry's head. Harry's fingers traveled from Draco's hair to his shirt, fiddling with the buttons. The boys started kissing again, and Draco never realized exactly how or when Harry got his shirt off. All he realized was that suddenly, Harry's bare chest was pressed tight against his bare chest, and that it was sending shivers of delight down his spine.

Harry was shivering too. He tried to stop it, but the more that Draco rubbed against him, and the more that Draco's hands traveled down low on his back, or cubbed his arse, or played with his hair, the more he shivered. Eventually, he pulled away from Draco, and started tugging the blonde's pants down to his ankles.

Draco blinked. He hadn't even realized that Harry had unbuttoned his pants to begin with. _I've really got to start paying more attention_, he thought, before passion filled his head once again. He watched with hooded eyes as Harry shed his own pants, and reached out to pull the raven haired boy back into his arms. Draco's hands traveled more leisurely now, drifting slowly down Harry's arm, down Harry's back, down the back of Harry's thigh. He slowly brought it around to the front, and then quickly reached between his legs to grasp Harry fully.

Harry gasped, and arched his pelvis involuntarily. He reached for his invisibility cloak, and pulled out the small tube of lubricant that he had brought with him. Draco smiled when he saw that. "Do you always come prepared?"

Harry grinned. "Yes." That was all he got out though, because Draco's lips were once again grinding against his as Harry twisted the cap off of the tube. Draco sighed when Harry took him in hand, looking surprised as Harry started putting the lubricant on him.

"You sure?" he asked Harry, who smiled.

"Yes." This was, once again, all he got out, because Draco pounced on him, rolling him over onto his back.

"You're mine, Harry." Draco told him, clouded blue eyes gazing into the fiery dark green eyes below him. Draco sighed. _Why does this feel so right?_

Draco pushed into Harry, sighing as he did so. Harry groaned too, and at first Draco thought he had hurt him. When he looked at the Gryffindor, though, he realized that he was smiling. Draco reached down between them to grab ahold of Harry, before rolling them over so that Harry was on top of Draco.

Harry smiled, and pushed himself up. He started moving up and down, slowly at first. Soon, however, his passion increased, and so did his speed. Draco's hands were doing marvelous things, and the boys both came at the same time, letting go in an instantaneous and long burst of pleasure.

Afterwards, Harry lay in Draco's arms. Draco stroked the Gryffindors back softly, and eventually, they fell asleep.

Dreams of their night together sustained floated through each head, and both of the boys hoped that Professor Ssussun had another fun-filled Muggle Studies lesson planned for the next day.

And their time together was just so _right_.


	3. Hello

**_A/N: The song is NOT MINE. It was not written by me, it was not sung by me, I have no rights to it what so ever. The artist who sings the song is Kenny Chesney, and its a wonderful song._**

------

****

****

**Oneshot 3: You Had Me From Hello**

**__**

"Today, class, we're going to listen to a muggle contraption called a radio. Does any one who is not muggle born know what this device does?"

Neville raised his hand. "We have one in our common room that has been enchanted to work. It plays music out of two little boxes."

"Correct. I am a fan of Country music, not that hardcore stuff that most teenagers like, but I'm sure you won't mind."

The class shook their head. No homework? They were just going to listen to the radio? How much cooler could this class be?

"Unfortunately, we can not just sit here and listen to music; it is not a very good lesson. We have to have _some_ work. So, I would like you to each finish your essay about fourwheelers, as I am sure that you haven't got it completed yet.

Harry pulled out his parchment and a quill, but just then a song came on that reminded him of the first time he had told Draco he loved him. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room, listening to the radio.

-----

_**One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I dont know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will...**  
_

"_Do you promise?" The blonde's eyes were like a void, emotion hidden deeply behind the silvery lenses. _

"_Always. I will always love you, Draco." The other boy smiled, brushing midnight hair from in front of emerald eyes. The sweetness in his smile and the sincerity of his voice were enough to convince Draco. But... he still had to ask._

"_When?"_

_  
**Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"  
**_

"_When we first met, in Madame Malkin's. Do you remember?" Harry asked._

_Draco nodded. "I remember."_

"_That's when. You're silky voice... You're mercury eyes and pale hair. I loved you then, I just didn't know it."_

_  
"Why did you turn me down, turn my friendship down?"_

_**Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in  
**  
"I had no friends, at that point."_

_Draco nodded, he knew this. Harry had told him a lot, including his past, present, and dreams for the future. "You could have had me," the blonde told him, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, but I was scared. I didn't understand what I was feeling. All my life, I'd been abused and hated, and it got to where I just didn't care anymore, I didn't feel. In that brief moment, that brief conversation, that wall was knocked down. I felt." Shining green eyes stared deep into silver ones, willing him to understand._

"_Oh."_

_**Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"  
**  
"I was scared then, Draco, but I've always been yours."_

"_What about the Chang girl?" Draco's lower lip pouted in a way that Harry found irresistible—so he didn't resist. Instead, he pulled the smaller boy closer for a kiss._

"_Who?"_

"_Hello." Draco's eyes glinted, teasingly._

"_I love you, too, Draco." Harry smiled, lighting up his face._

_Draco took Harry's face in his hands. "I love you, Harry."_

_------_

The song ended, and Harry glanced over at the Slytherin. _His_ Slytherin. To his surprise, Draco was looking at him, as well.

Draco smiled. He mouthed a question at Harry. "Do you remember?"

There was no need for Draco to explain the question. Harry simply nodded.

"_I love you."_


	4. Adventures in Water

**One Shot 4: Adventures in Water**

The Gryffindors and Slytherins hurried to their next Muggle Studies class. Some of the students could even be said to be running—that is, if Filch allowed running in the halls. Since he didn't, the students were simply walking at a more-than-sedate pace. After the treat of four-wheelers, the students were eager to see what Professor Ssussun had created for them today.

When they got to the classroom, they found a message written on the chalkboard.

'_Change into swimming clothes, and go down to the lake. Bring sunblock!" _

There was again chalk dust on the floor, and these words seemed to remind Ron of something. "Hey mate, the other day you asked if I thought she wrote that on their the muggle way. Muggles have boards like that?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "They are called chalk boards."

"Well, how do they get the words on their? Surely they don't use a quill?"

"No, it's a little powdery white stick..." Harry explained the usage of a Muggle chalkboard on their way to the dorms to change, and their conversation continued until they got to the lake's shore. There, however, Ron saw Hermione, and he took off to be near her, leaving Harry flapping his mouth with no one to listen.

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed a bit at his friend's preoccupied attitude, and his willingness to abandon Harry for Hermione. He shrugged though, and hurried over to join the class.

He sent a glare Draco's way for appearances sakes, and tuned in to his teacher.

"During our last lesson," Professor Ssussun was saying, "we learned how to drive four-wheelers, or ATVs. Today, we're going to learn how to drive a boat."

"With a wand." Draco wasn't sure of who had said that, but the voice had issued from the Slytherin side of the bunch. He grinned when he noticed that the students were still easy to tell apart out of uniform—the Slytherin's all had green swimsuits, and the Gryffindors were all in red.

"No, with a motor." The next thirty minutes of class were dedicated to the explanation of the task, and Draco paid strict attention. This was the kind of thing that could come up on a test.

After she explained, the students were left to divide themselves into groups of four. Professor Ssussun got into a boat with Vincent, Gregory, and Pansy, so that left Draco alone. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing however. Draco certainly didn't want to waste his day in the sun with three people who were entirely unappetizing in swimsuits.

He caught a glimpse of unruly black hair, and saw the sun flash off of round framed glasses, and quickly climbed into the boat with out looking who else was in it. _I suppose I should count myself lucky that it wasn't Ron or Hermione, _he thought ruefully, eyeing Dean and Seamus. Harry smiled at him briefly, and sat down across from him in the back of the boat. Dean was to be the driver, apparently, and Seamus was in the front tanning.

Draco looked around, wondering where the other two thirds of the golden trio were. He spotted the red head with his girlfriend in a boat that included Parvati and Neville. Draco rolled his eyes, glad that he hadn't gotten stuck with a group like that.

Dean started the boat and took off. Draco relaxed into the seat, letting the sun flow through his body and his mind wander.

_Hands were running up his side, and water was dripping off of his silver hair onto his cheeks. He opened his eyes and stared into beautiful emerald green ones, smiling at the luscious brunette in front of him._

_He leaned in for a kiss, and got so lost in it that when he pulled back for air, he realized that they had some how sunk underwater. With a kick of his legs, he pulled Harry to the surface with him._

_He reminded himself to tread water, but even as he did so, Harry beckoned him onward. They swam beneath the waterfall, the droplets rushing down around them like shiny diamonds. Draco looked around, amazed. _

_They were in a hidden cave, and when he climbed onto a ledge, the ground was soft beneath his feet, and green grass was lush and full everywhere he looked. He smiled at Harry, running his fingers down the other boy's damp face. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, but the brunette pulled him closer, entwining his hands behind Draco's neck and running his tongue over the full and inviting lips._

_Draco brought his hands forward as well, tangling them with the waistband of Harry's swim trunks. Harry's hands were running up and down his back, were running over his chest and his mouth was doing wondrous things to Draco's neck._

_Draco let out a moan and—_

A sun-warmed towel plopped down on his lap. Draco's eyes popped open, and he looked across the boat to where Harry was seated, smirking. Draco narrowed his eyes, and Harry dropped his own to Draco's lap.

Draco glanced down as well, and was startled to realize that the ache between his thighs wasn't in his imagination. He flushed, and looked at Seamus and Dean. Thankfully, neither one of them had seemed to notice. He glanced back at Harry and coolly raised one eyebrow.

Harry mouthed something that Draco missed. The blonde sent him a questioning look, and this time Harry enunciated clearly.

"_Hope it was a dream about me."_


End file.
